


Your friend’s gorgeous mom knows you’ve been stressed - and relieves you in every way you need.

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Lube, MILFs, Massage, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: After seeing you down and stressed when hanging with your friend, his mom comes to pay you a little visit. She can’t bear to see you like this, and offers to help relieve you of all the stress you carry. After a little massage, things get a little more sensuous...
Kudos: 4





	Your friend’s gorgeous mom knows you’ve been stressed - and relieves you in every way you need.

[F4M] [Script offer] Your friend’s gorgeous mom knows you’ve been stressed - and relieves you in every way you need. [Gentle Fdom] [MILF] [Massage] [Teasing] [Dirty talk] [Handjob] [Lube] [Titjob] [Blowjob] [Sucking your stress away] [Cum in my mouth] [Swallowing cum] [LOTS of good boys]

\---

All characters in this script are 18+.

Summary: After seeing you down and stressed when hanging with your friend, his mom comes to pay you a little visit. She can’t bear to see you like this, and offers to help relieve you of all the stress you carry. After a little massage, things get a little more sensuous...

\---

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: Door knocking, opening]

Hey! It’s nice to see you too. May I come in?

Oh, such a gentleman. (Giggle) I wanted to drop by--I know you spend a lot of time with my son, and you two are like peas in a pod. I just wanted to have a little chat, if that’s okay.

Why yes, this is a new sun dress. Do you like it? I thought the flowery patterns were beautiful for days like today.

[Sfx: Sitting on couch]

You aren’t going to sit beside me?

(Giggle) There you go. I don’t bite.

My son, well, he kind of let slip a few things. He told me that in college, classes have been really tough. You have all these exams and essays thrown at you, and it’s all really overwhelming. I remember when I went to college it was very difficult at times, and--I wish I had more outlets to relieve stress. 

Oh, you know that other stuff doesn’t quite work. Whether it’s gaming, hanging with friends, or even sports, you can’t *really* relax. They can help, but there’s some things that stuff can’t fix.

My son tells me you don’t have a girlfriend, is that true?

(Giggle) It’s okay, don’t be shy. You don’t *have* to have a girlfriend. Relationships can come in handy to help with the stress, however.

Oh, no need to blush. It’s not like I’m not aware of these things. I *was* as young as you, once. 

Anyways, how have you been feeling?

(Pause)

That sounds difficult. I’m so sorry that things have been so stressful for you. You’ve seemed down while you’re over lately, and I’ve been a little worried. It’s in my nature to want to help nice boys like you.

Well, maybe I can help a little bit. I *am* a masseuse, you know. Would that be something you’d like?

(Giggle) Well that was a quick answer, but I’ll take that as a compliment. Sit over here, in front of me.

No, silly. I’ll just spread my legs, and you sit right here in front of me. 

[Sfx: Movement on the couch]

Good boy. A good massage really takes stress out of your muscles, you know. I don’t have my regular equipment, but I also employ a closeness doing this that has a whole different effect that I think you’ll enjoy.

[You begin massaging him, and we hear light grunts within your tone from the effort]

I’ll just run my fingers along your back--oh my. Your muscles are quite tight. You have so many knots...

Don’t worry. I’ll take care of these. (Giggle) My hands? Oh, they’re quite nimble. I know just how to use them to get those fine little aches out. Subtle movements to hit just the right spots.

(Giggle) You know, I heard you and your friends talking one day. They all said they wish they could get a massage from me. I don’t normally do this, because, well, work is work. But, since you’re such an important part of my son’s life, and such a good boy, I thought you deserved a little treat after what you’ve been through.

I know it hurts here and there, but it’s a good hurt. You’ll feel everything relax, and you’ll be *begging* for another.

Oh, you charmer. You don’t have to compliment me like that. I know I’m good at what I do. (Whispering) I’ll just run these along either side of your spine, gently toward the base... 

Is it okay if I massage your front, too? (Pause) Good, it really helps relaxing people when I get to that. 

Are my thighs too tight, holding you? (Giggle) You like feeling them? You can put your hands on them, if you’d like. 

Good boy. Do you like how soft they are? I put a lot of work in to look this good.

How do my hands feel on your chest? (pause) Along your sides, (pause) your stomach, (pause) your thighs...

(Comforting) Oh, don’t be embarrassed. (Giggle) It’s perfectly normal to get hard when a beautiful woman like me massages you. (Playful) If you didn’t, I might have gotten a little insulted. 

Is it because of what’s pressed against your back? (Giggle) I know my breasts press against you. I hope you don’t mind. I find they can help people relax, and they help me give a more intimate experience.

Don’t worry. Just listen to my voice, and feel my hands caress your body. I’m here to help you lift the weight off. To take the stress away. 

Just take a deep breath, in the rhythm of how I stroke your thighs.

In... (Inhale) Out... (Exhale)

There you go. Good boy. Keep breathing. 

In... (Inhale) Out... (Exhale)

In... (Inhale) Out... (Exhale)

One last breath.

In... (Inhale) Out... (Exhale)

How does that feel? Are you feeling a little more relaxed?

(Playful sadness) Oh, I know. I can tell there’s still stress in there. Your body and mind are both aching for release, and I know just the way to do it.

Would you like my hands to...wander inward? Yeah? (Giggle) Well, I think I could do a little more, massage-wise...I’m not exactly on the clock, you know. 

You’re such a good boy. I could make a little exception for you.

[Your hands rub his cock through his pants]

Oh, it feels really nice... (Giggle) does that feel better? (Whispering) Feeling my fingers lightly grasp your cock, even with a gentle squeeze, I can feel you’re aching for a release.

I love gently running my fingers along your cock. Feeling them draw down your shaft, gently resting on your balls--ooh, they feel wonderful. I love gently holding them, feeling their warmth.

Oh! You have a little spot there. Is that pre cum? (Giggle) Don’t worry. It’s *very* normal with me. My fingers are...very difficult to resist.

I’ll just massage you a little longer. Along your thighs, the gaps between them and where you want my hands most. (Giggle) I’ll just massage around it. 

Teasing? Oh, honey. I’m just making sure the release is worth it. Are you saying you want me to move a bit faster?

Well, you’ll have to be a good boy for me, wouldn’t you? I don’t just do this for everyone. I’ll just lightly draw a finger up...and down. Gently swirl around the tip...

(Whispering) Ah, ah, ah--hands on my thighs. Feel the softness of my skin, close your eyes, and just relax. 

Oh, good boy. I love hearing your breaths shudder. I know you want me to go further. Just say it. Let me hear you ask nicely...

(Sultry giggle) Good boy...

[Sfx: Zipper]

I’ll just gently take you out, and--oh, it looks lovely. It feels so incredible in my hands. 

[You start stroking him]

Just relax. Feel my hands move up and down your cock, my fingers lightly pressing on that lovely spot beneath the tip. *Yes,* moan for me, my good boy. Moan for the beautiful woman that cares for you.

That’s what I love to hear. A subtle whimper, a beg for release. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you’re stress free. (Whispering) My hands aren’t the only thing that ease stress.

I brought just the thing for this occasion. Well, it’s not massage oil--or at least, it’s to give your cock a lovely massage.

[Sfx: Lube bottle opening/closing, hand lathering]

There we go. I’ll get my hands nice and wet for you. This way, it’ll feel even better. It lets my caring hands do the best work they can.

Oh! A shudder. Was the chill a bit much? (Whispering) Do my hands feel wet enough? I know just how to make them feel like a tight--wet--pussy. 

Just close your eyes, and imagine me on top of you, riding you, and feel my tits press against you. Feel my loving, caring hands tighten around your cock, and my fingers massaging either side. I’ll go up and down, the lube gently caressing all the way down to your balls where I--(giggle)--make them slick and wet for me.

Have you ever felt your cock between a woman’s tits? No? (Playful sadness) Oh, that’s sad. Maybe I could give you a little help with that. Since you’ve been *such* a patient, good boy for me. (Whispering) Would you like to feel my warm, caring tits around your cock? Would that help you feel better?

(Giggle) I thought so. Here, let me get up for you. You sit right here, and I’ll just scoot up between your legs, on my knees. Let’s take these pants off.

[Sfx: Clothing being removed]

That’s more comfortable, isn’t it? 

I’ll just stroke you a little more. How do you like the view? A beautiful woman like me, stroking you, staring into your eyes with gentle care...

Maybe I could make the view a little better, hmm? I'll make an exception for a good boy like you. I’ll just drape the straps of my dress off my shoulders, and let it fall a teeny bit...

Oh, is that not far enough? Your eyes widened the closer they got to my tits, just hanging off the end, above my nipples...

(Giggle) Well, since you asked *so* nicely, I suppose I could let it drop just a little further. 

[Stroking slows down]

Would you like me to use them? I know you stare at them quite a bit when you’re over, and ever since I walked through that door. But I want to hear it from you. I need to hear that you want my tits around your cock.

(Giggle) Good boy.

I’ll come in real close and put a little more lube on your cock. It’s okay, you can feel them if you’d like.

[Sfx: Opening/closing lube again] 

(Light moan) Oh, goooood boy...that feels nice. I love when you feel them...

But I’m here to help *you.* Lay back, hands at your sides. No touching while I give you the best stress relief you’ll ever have. I’ll just put your cock between my tits, wet and ready for you...

[You start moving up and down, stroking him with your tits]

Oh, seeing your eyes roll back is wonderful. I love when a man melts in my hands--or my tits. (Giggle) Does it feel like you always wanted? Poor boy, never getting this before. 

I’m here for you. You’re such a good boy, and a good boy deserves the best kind of care. The care that’s gentle, soft, and loving.

I love feeling your warm, hard cock between my tits. Feeling it twitch in my care...it’s wonderful. It’s so rewarding to help you like this. I just know you’ll give me the reward I want, too.

It fits so well. It’s like your cock is the perfect size for me. My hands, my tits...oh, maybe even my mouth...

Well, I *am* experienced. My tongue is no exception. I’ve yearned to taste it, but not yet. Not yet, my good boy. I need to get you nice and ready for my mouth. (Comforting) I know you want to cum, I know, but not yet. Don’t cum just yet. 

Just feel my tits, wet and soft, pressing on either side of your cock, moving up and down. Listen to my voice and rest.

[You move down and give his cock a little lick]

Oh, did I scare you? (Giggle) I was just getting a little taste. Do you want a few more?

Okay. Since you’re so good.

[You give his cock a few light licks when you move down a moment, before returning]

I can tell you want to cum. I could taste it on your cock, you’re so, so ready. But don’t cum just yet. Be a good boy and hold back just a little longer.

Tell me. Do you want my mouth? You’ve had my gentle, slick hands, my warm, soft tits--and I think you need a little more to cum, don’t you.

I’ll give you my mouth, since you’re such a good boy.

[You let out a sultry moan as you begin sucking his cock, and speak between sucking sounds]

Oh, goodness. Your cock tastes lovely. And just as I thought, it fits *perfectly* in my mouth. 

You can hold my hair if you want. I’ll take you in and out, licking you up, and down, moaning on you...

Just feel my mouth. Feel me suck the stress away. Let your cum be the weight on your mind and give it all to me.

You can let go, my good boy.

Let your cum go. Let everything go. Feel my tongue. My mouth. My throat.

Feel me taking everything that worries you. My mouth takes that all away.

Does it feel good? (Giggle) Let me show you how caring I can be.

[You take him deeper. When you come up for breath, you speak a few words/a line/some good boys. Improv as you wish]

Feel my throat. I know you can’t resist it. You can cum. You’ve been *so* good for me. 

Think about my hands, my tits, my mouth, all of it at once, and cum in my mouth.

Shudder for me. (Giggle) I love seeing you squirm. You’re so close. *So* close. Oh, *Good* boy...

Cum. Cum for me. Be a good boy and cum in my mouth! Good boy. Good boy...

[You suck him to completion, and moan as he orgasms. After you get it all, you moan as you swallow]

(Catching breath) Oh, my. Gooood boy... (Giggle)

Your cum tasted wonderful. I must say, I wish there was more.

Let me tell you what. I know there is so much going on, so why don’t I drop by next week? I could come here, and maybe help you destress once more. Perhaps I’ll have a few more tricks for you to experience.

That is, if you’re a good boy for me. (Devious giggle)

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
